nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
M.C.
Gang is an American computer animated coming-of-age psychological thriller educational dark fantasy serialized television series executively produced by its creator Steve Marmel, who also acted as showrunner and head writer. It was produced by Diamond Champion in association with Rising Stars and distributed by Warner Bros. The series follows a group of high school students in New York City who live out their daily lives as they interact with one another and their fellow peers. The primary focus is McCrillis Nsiah, an adolescent mixed martial artist and secret crime fighter who discovers that his surrogate younger brother Jonathan Castillo is affiliated with gangs. Throughout the series, various conflicts and mishaps occur, as McCrillis’ actions and (sometimes irrational) decisions go awry. Production of the series began in 2065 and ended in 2072. It was originally planned to be a 75-minute long feature film but as development process went on, it was expanded into a full-length series. Marmel cited several teenage action-driven series and films back in the 2000s and 2010s decades, which the series takes place, as his sources of influence and inspiration. Shawn Thomas, the series' lead director, also helped incorporated his personal life experiences in high school and legal issues with law enforcement into the series. As referenced in the title, the series explores gang violence and warfare, as well as police misconduct, stereotyping, discrimination, and racism. The series is specifically designed for ages 13-50 and aired on Kart Tunes from November 28, 2070 through November 24, 2073. - Overview See also: List of Gang characters McCrillis Nsiah, the series' protagonist, is a black teenage secret crime fighter of Ghanaian immigrants who lives in New York City at Crown Heights of Brooklyn and attends East New York's Transit Tech High School. He frequently skips school to train in mixed martial arts and prepare himself for a physical confrontation with his classmates in a later date because they verbally abuse him. As a result, he takes summer school classes to make up for all his absences and further catch up to graduate on time. Jonathan Castillo, the series' deuteragonist, is one of McCrillis' lifelong friends and they both always appear to have an almost brotherly closeness; Jonathan is Dominican-American who also lives in the same neighborhood and attends the same school as McCrillis. Though the duo are more-or-less similar personality and school wise, they nevertheless generally have a toxic relationship which results in their squabbling on numerous occasions. McCrillis is intelligent and resourceful, but petulant, paranoid, and combative, while Jonathan is shy, quiet, and clumsy yet lighthearted and laid-back, but he can also be very stubborn. Jonathan joins in the Trinitarios gang but he gets out with the help of his older cousin a few months later. However, he is soon forced back into joining them against his own will or else they'll kill him and his entire family. McCrillis soon learns of his brother's gang affiliation and decides to confront the Trinitarios gang. Unfortunately, things take an even more nose dive into hell for both brothers. As the story progresses, Jonathan and McCrillis encounter many antagonists repeatedly; the brothers encounter Kiba, a vengeful Bronx teenage Dominican American orphan whose family was killed in a gang and police shootout; the brothers also encounter a humanoid group of creatures known as demons, who are searching for the powerful legendary chemical artifact known as the Daemon Bead in hopes that it'll make them human. The demons are led by Terra, a hardhearted elderly woman who is the ex-wife of McCrillis' estranged brother Evans. Centuries ago, Evans and Terra formed a Daemon Bead using the lives, flesh, and blood of humans as the ingredient and have been repeatedly jumping from one body to another ever since. However, Evans was eventually overcome with guilt of sacrificing innocent lives to create a bead and left Terra. Knowing how deadly it is to create a Daemon Bead, Terra manipulates the demons into making them believe she'll make them human using the Daemon Bead under the condition that they try encouraging Jonathan, McCrillis or anyone of particular interest to create another bead for her. McCrillis also engages legal issues with law enforcement, repeatedly exposing police misconduct by carrying his body camera with him and having it on record at all times; he then uploads all his footage of his encounters with police to show evidence of their unlawful behavior to clear his name and sue them for their actions. The series also focuses on other characters who are close to/attend the same school as Jonathan and McCrillis: the cute and sweet yet overly sensitive Maykayla Jefferson, the lesbian tomboy Cheyenne Williams, and the protective Jaden Duran, three close friends who form a lasting sisterly relationship and are known collectively as "G.I.R.L. Squad"; gangster and rapper Davon Delacruz as well as some of his classmates, most notably Haze Geetooah and Vaughn Hays. Production Broadcast Episodes International Reception Ratings Critical reception Awards and accolades See also